A New Way to Feed
by Willow Lavender Rayne
Summary: Rose and Lissa ran away from the academy a month ago. Rose goes to the grocery store next door while Lissa sleeps. Once she returns, Lissa needs to feed but wants to go about it a new and different way. LEMONS INVOLVED! LissaxRose!


**Alright, so I am a little new at this. I have written all sorts of stories before, but I have never actually posted them on such a public site. Just as a disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters, the book , or the plot. Just simply borrowing it. Warning, lemon /lesbian relations ahead! **

**Please lemme know whatcha think! :)**

**Rose's POV **

**(Introduction)**

** It had been a month since we had escaped the academy. Still living on the edge, scared of being caught. We traveled by night, when it was easier for Lissa. But the whole staying-awake during the day to protect her thing, had started to get to the both of us. Lissa was my best friend. But the bond between us surpassed that still. She was a Moroi, the royality of my world. A princess no-less. She was a vampire who's basic need for blood still remained, but she had her soul still, until the strogoi. Those souless creatures killed without mercy, and they weren't blessed enough to be able to tap in to the magic surrounding us. Moroi could. Thankfully, I was right in the middle. I couldn't use magic like the Moroi, but I also still had my soul unlike the strogoi. **

** And with a soul, comes a heart. A dhampir was what I was. Half human, half vampire. We get the finer points if you ask me. We didn't get the allergy to the sun, but still got the strength of the vampire. All in all, it made us perfect weapons to protect the delicate Moroi from their demonic enemies. Lissa and I had been friends for a while, but never did a bond this strong appear. Until about a month ago. The accident... that's about the time it started. Lissa's mother, father, and brother were all killed in this car accident. She and I are the only ones who walked away from it. I guess tragedy does make the soul reach out for a connection.**

** We left the academy so that Lissa would be better protected. Weird things were happening all of the time, and without me there with her constantly, how could I protect her. That was my life's mission, to protect her at all costs. And that is what I AM going to do.**

** It was almost dusk and I had just gotten back from the grocery store. I had to weigh the possibility of the Strogoi getting her while she slept and I was gone, to her starving to death from lack of food. I took the chance, but thankfully the store was just next door. As I sat the bags down on the table and began to pull out the green tea and random food items I had obtained, I heard a soft yawn. My eyes shot towards the body resting on the bed we had both shared. Bright blue eyes met mine as a smile curled those lips. "Rose, you didn't have to."**

** A gentle wave of my hand let her know that I did it out of care, and necessity. I let my eyes rush over her like a wave for a moment. Taking in the beauty of her pale skin beneath the skimpy tee shirt she was wearing to sleep in. Finding clothes was hard here in the *human's* world. But, we had managed just fine I suppose. As my eyes once more met hers, I noticed the dark circles beneath her eyes. I left the groceries sit where I had put them down at, and moved towards her. **

** "Liss, when was the last time we fed you?" I asked in hushed tones. **

**"About three days.." She let her voice trimble. Three days! Oh my that had to just about kill her. Back the academy she was used to feeding twice sometimes three times a day. How could I have neglected this so horribly! Without another word, I moved the darkned locks from my neck and leaned my head over exposing my throat to her. With a slight hesitation she shook her head, eyes never leaving my pulsing vein. **

** "I want it to be different this time." She whispered through the air. "I want it to be... special." She was always the emotional one. I decided that I would let her lead this time. But, honestly, I had no idea of what she wanted. I knew she needed blood. But what she wanted, remained a mystery to me. **

**"Alright, what do you want me to do, to make it *special*? " I asked as I situated my body upon the bed. The room around us was so hot the air felt like it could crush us. I stripped my jeans off, and layed my head back against the headboard, still sitting up on the edge of the bed, only clothing left was underwear and my favorite spagatti strapped tank.**

** I had never seen a smile so bright cross those lips before. With one swift motion, Lissa was ontop of me, strattling my hips. My heart beat violently against my chest as I looked up to meet those sapphire hues with my own. "Wh-what are you doing?" I fumbled. She placed a single finger to my lips in a *shhh* motion and leaned down placing kisses along my collar bone. Her lips traveled up to my neck, and when the razored edged brushed against my skin, I couldn't help an excited gasp.**

** I had fed her before, but this time was different. We had never been this close. My body ached for her. I could smell the sweet scent of her arousal mixing with mine in the air around us. I allowed my hands to move up her bare legs, grasping onto her hips with need. I realized then, she wasn't wearing anything under that skimpy shirt. I allowed my hands to move upward, over that smooth stomach that pressed against me. **

** Her breath was like fire against my skin. It felt so good I almost crushed her against me. She shifted her weight some, moving her knee to rest between mine, crushing against my sex with heat. I allowed a soft moan to leave my throat. The look in her eyes amazed me. Was the lack of feeding making her give into such primal need? All the rest of the world faded away from us, and all I could see was My Lissa ontop of me like an angel.**

** She trailed her soft nips at my skin lower and lower. The tanktop had gotten in her way apparently, for she reached up and with one swift motion, removed it from her way. My breasts that were unusually large for a dhampir, sprang into view. She sighed softly, then lowered her self towards the already harden nipples. As her mouth met those hard buds, she began to nip softly, racking her teeth ever so gently over the swollen flesh. **

** My mind went ablaze. I couldn't think of anything else but the feeling of her mouth on me. I was afraid to move, and she would stop once coming to her sense. And then, I felt the familiar taste of the poision she gave to me. Utter relaxation crowded over me like a drug. I let my head fall back in bliss as I felt the blood drain down her throat. She didn't take much at all, not even half of her normal amount, before she pulled back and began kissing once more, down my exposed stomach.**

** I couldn't do much more than just to lay there at her mercy. I was in pleasure and bliss from the endorphin rush. She slipped her fingers underneath the waist line of my underwear and slowly drug it down over my hips. I sighed and lifted my hips upward, allowing her to pull them the rest of the way off of my slender frame. And with that, she moved back to where her knee rested against me. Now pouring wet, I am sure she could feel my arousal. She positioned herself above my knee as well, with each movement, I could feel us melting together.**

** She began the pace, our legs rubbing our bare sexes with each motion. A soft sigh came from her lips as I joined in, moving with her in the sweet rhythm she had set. I reached to grab her breasts in my hand, finding the nipple with ease, I pinched the swollen nubs between my fingers. This made her moan loudly with appreciation. We moved against each other, our legs gliding by and grinding into each other like there was no greater pleasure. I let my eyes search once more to find hers. She had that hungry look in her eye as her teeth peaked once more beneath her smile. **

_** As her teeth neared my skin, I felt my heart race with the mix of fear and anticipation. I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I could help, a weakness I couldn't shake. Her fangs bit into me, hard, and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body. It was better than any of the times that I had been drunk or high. Better than sex- so I would imagined, since I had never done it. It was a blanket of pure and refined pleasure,wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world. On and on it went. **_

__**I felt her body above me begin to trimble as she retracted her fangs from my neck, but replaced it with soft kisses. My body begin to buck as the warmth of my first orgasm rushed over me. My twitching and pulsating must have sent her over the edge as well, because while I still moved my body against her, begging for more, her body began to do so as well. Together, we let out a moan for one another, our release was there. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, holding her there against me as she and I both got off together.**

** Once the twitching had stopped she shifted her weight some and laid beside me, never leaving my arms. I couldn't believe what just happened. But, none the less, I wouldn't have traded it for the world. After a few moments, I felt Lissa's breathing become steady and slow, as I realized she had drifted off to sleep in my arms. And that's when I let sleep take me as well. My lost thought before the darkness was of the rest of my life, I will spend it in her arms. And that made me the happiest I had ever been. **


End file.
